


Sleepwalker

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Painkillers, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Dave wakes up drenched in sweat and has a bad feeling when he sees Ray isn't in bed. He gets up and checks the bathroom and kitchen, only to see him sleepwalk to the edge of the stairs and fall! Dave rushes to Ray's side and get's him to the hospital. He has a sprained ankle and deeply bruised ribs. He is sent home, where Dave realizes that he can't get Ray up the stairs to their bedroom. Dave makes him a bed on the sofa, which isn't very comfortable. Ray is taking pain pills two at a time and treating Dave like a servant. Dave gets the idea of sex on the sofa with Ray so they can each have some pleasure.





	Sleepwalker

"Ray!" Dave shouted, as he sat up. He was drenched in sweat, and his brother wasn't next to him. Getting up, he went to the loo and saw he wasn't there either.

Normally, Ray getting out of bed was normal, but something alarmed Dave in his sleep, and he wouldn't rest until he found him.

Dave was about to go downstairs and see if Ray was smoking a fag and watching telly, as he sometimes had insomnia. Walking past the staircase, he nearly missed Ray, who was about to take a step down.

"Ray?" Dave spoke, but there was no answer! Moving to grab Ray, he wasn't quick enough, and Dave's brother tumbled down the stairs as Dave screamed in horror! He quickly ran down the stairs to the bottom where Ray lay.

He was just opening his eyes when he let out a small cry. Dave ran his hands through Ray's hair to comfort him.

"What's happening?" Ray asked, confused.

"Why am I on the floor?" He asked again.

"Dave, what's happening!" Fear was setting in as Ray did not like feeling out of control.

"Shh..you're okay, but I think you were sleep walking. I had a dream and then saw you weren't in bed. Something told me to find you." Dave explained.

"If you tell me it was aliens or faeries that told you..." Ray warned.

"No, just a feeling." Dave whispered.

"Can you move, Ray?"

Ray struggled, as he had fallen at an angle, moving slowly he could feel his ribs were bruised, but he didn't think they were broken, trying to stand, however proved to be a problem.

"Ahh..Dave...my right ankle! Oh God, I can't put any weight on it!" Relaxing his body, Dave went and turned on the light. He looked at Ray's ankle and saw that it was swelling up bad.

"You either broke it or sprained it, but whatever happened, you need to see a doctor. " Dave insisted. They were supposed to tour soon, and they couldn't if he couldn't stand.

"Oh bugger, I don't need a sodding doctor, just aspirin and..." He looked up at Dave. "I'm in a lot of pain, and I hate it, but I think you are right." Ray lamented.

"I should get this in writing, you actually agreeing with me!" Dave laughed.

"Don't be an asshole." Ray was stern with the tone of his words.

"All right wonderboy how are we getting there?" Ray asked.

"I will pull the car around close, and then help you in so we can go to the hospital. Once we are there, I can tell them about you, and they can wheel you into the hospital and fix you up!" Dave was pleased with his plan, but somehow Ray knew it would be painful, but then no matter what he knew it.

"Im going to go dress quickly, and then bring the car around, you, uh, stay put." Dave went around Ray, up the stairs, to dress. Ray rolled his eyes at Dave's comment because he couldn't go somewhere even if he had wanted.

In a few minutes, Dave was dressed and had his wallet and keys. He went out the front and pulled the car around before coming back inside.

"Put your weight on your good foot when I help you up." Dave instructed.

"Oh you think?" Ray replied sarcastically.

Dave knew Ray was in pain, and tried to ignore his attitude as he wrapped one of Ray's arms around him, and they slowly hobbled to the car.

Each step caused Ray to grunt or curse in pain, however, and it was the middle of the night. He didn't want to wake the neighbors. When they got to the car, Dave did his best to help Ray, but this was the most difficult part and Ray swore up a storm!

"Fucking hell, it feels like it's bloody broken, after shoving me in the car!" Ray shrieked. He then mumbled, "Tosser." which Dave didn't quite hear, but knew it wasn't nice.

"All right, who's the big fucking baby now?" Dave replied as he drove to the the hospital.

"Kiss my arse, Dave, I'm in pain. I say that to you because you cry over one of a dozen girls you are dating at any given time. You can't possibly have feelings for all those birds!"

Dave just kept his eyes on the road, and pouted. He was worried and insulted and he just wanted to get to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Dave parked, and told Ray he would go tell someone to bring out a wheel chair so that he wouldn't have to go through a similar ordeal as before. 

"Hurry..." Ray replied. He was in agony, so much so, he felt he couldn't even find the words to fight. He just wanted morphine and a bed to lay in, he didn't care what order.

Within a few minutes, two nurses came out with a wheel chair and rolled it up to the car. Dave opened up the door, and Ray looked up at them.

"Help." Ray said, plainly, and the nurses practically picked Ray up, and put him in the wheel chair. He was impressed by their strength, and would have asked for one of their phone numbers if he didn't look and feel so bad.

"Mr. Davies, your brother already explained what happened, so we are going to wheel you back so you can get examined. Your brother will sit in the waiting room and fill out paperwork. Ray just nodded as he was wheeled to his room.

Ray was helped into bed and giving a shot of pain medication as well as a cold pack to help with the swelling.

Eventually, Ray was x-rayed any place that hurt, and was then told he had a bad sprain, but that his ankle miraculously wasn't broken, and his ribs were only deeply bruised. Apparently, he was lucky, but he didn't feel it. 

Ray's ankle and ribs were wrapped and he was given a crutch for the side that didn't have the bruised ribs. Then a script for heavy painkillers was prescribed that Dave could pick up at the chemist's in the morning. Ray was then discharged.

Using his crutch, he moaned and groaned his way to the car. 

"I will help you into bed, and get you anything you need. You'll be fine in no time!" Dave promised.

"I appreciate that, Dave, the pain killers don't quite kill the pain all the way. I was hoping for morphine, but no such luck." Ray sighed.

When they got inside, Dave flipped on the light and saw the stairs before him and realized there was no way that Ray would be able to get up and down them in his condition. 

"Bugger." An exhausted Ray whispered. Dave had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Ray, I could set up the sofa for you with blankets and your pillow, I know it's not as comfortable as the bed, but I don't know what else to do." He shrugged.

"Help me to one of the chairs, and set up the sofa, I guess. I don't know what else to do either." Ray complained.

"Alright..." Dave went upstairs and and grabbed Ray's pillow and some blankets they kept folded nearby, and went down stairs. Ray was falling asleep as he sat, so Dave worked fast!

Soon Ray had his own bed on the sofa and Dave helped him lay down. It was actually pretty comfortable! Dave pulled the blankets over him, and kissed his forehead. 

"Holler if you need anything, I don't want you to get up." Dave said, sternly. 

"I'm not waking you to take a piss!" Ray insisted.

"That's for you to decide how much pain you can handle." Dave rubbed his hands together and told Ray he was going back to bed and that he should sleep as well.

"Don't mind if I do." Ray answered, as Dave made his way to the bedroom. He undressed and fell into bed, falling asleep immediately. 

As exhausted as Ray was, his sleep was restless at best on the sofa, and occasionally, he just found himself staring at the ceiling. Finally, when morning came, Ray nodded off. 

Rubbing his eyes, Dave came downstairs, went to the kitchen and had a fag as he made their tea. Ray was woken with a start at all the noise in the kitchen, putting him in a sour mood.

"Dave for fuck's sake, what is that bloody racket?" Ray shouted. Dave came out of the kitchen wearing an apron, and told his brother he was making tea.

"Can you make it quieter? I hardly slept last night, the sofa is terrible!" Ray griped. Dave, not saying a word, went back into the kitchen and when the kettle whistled he made sure to turn off the stove quickly. He made their tea, and then toast.

"Strawberry jam?" Dave shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Ray shouted back.

"I need a fag, too. May as well put a pack on the table by me with an ashtray!" Ray yelled again. Both men would be hoarse by the end of the day if they kept shouting as they were.

Soon, Dave brought Ray his breakfast on a tray and a couple of fags. He was trying to be as kind as possible, because he knew all too well that this situation could turn at any moment.

"Thank's Dave, I mean it." Ray gave a sincere smile and grabbed a cigarette. He realized he needed to take a piss, and was apprehensive about the pain.

"Can you hand me my crutch?" Ray asked Dave. Dave found it, an gave it to his brother. With a loud groan he got up and moved slowly to the downstairs toilet. Once he relieved himself, he felt better at least in one aspect, and inhaling his cigarette in another. Hobbling back he drank his tea.

"You gonna get my prescription filled soon?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, after I eat. Will you be all right alone?" Dave knew it wouldn't be long, but it still made him nervous. 

"Yeah, I'll just lay here and pretend to be dead, what could happen to me then?" Ray's reply was full of sarcasm as he felt helpless, hated depending on others, and was already in need of a pain pill.

"That's not funny, Ray." Dave rolled his eyes, and finished eating, then took his dishes to the sink. 

"I'll wash the dishes when I get back, please don't get up unless this place catches on fire!" Dave asked.

"Yeah..." Ray answered. Once Dave had left he realized he wanted to watch telly but couldn't reach it. He would have to wait for Dave to come back.

"Bugger." Ray said under his breath. He decided to do the only thing he could do, and closed his eyes to rest.

He awoke when Dave got home, and asked him to put the telly on the Arsenal game, and hand over his medication and water. Dave did, and when Ray looked at the bottle, he muttered, "If one pill is good, two are better!" and then took two tiny pills.

"Ray, you have to follow in the instructions!" Dave shouted.

"Oh cos you follow the instructions all the time. Not to mention the shit you take to get off your head. I don't think you have any room to talk, just let me be pain free. I'm less likely to be an asshole to you!"

It was the last part that shut Dave up as he went in the kitchen to wash the dishes, clanking them about as he did.

Ray shouted and put his hands to his ears as he waited for the pain medication to work. Luckily, it wasn't long, and on top of that it knocked him out. This was also a relief for Dave, who took this time to phone Mick and Pete to tell them what had happened.

"Sleep walking? Has he ever done that before?" both Mick and Pete asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, and certainly not down a flight of stairs. I will keep you updated." Each conversation was nearly identical, but then what could you say when something like this happened?

Dave sighed, wondering what he could do around the house. He would miss going out with friends and having kinky sex with multiple partners and later dancing, but as much as Ray was an asshole to him, he still loved him and wanted to look after him so he would get better soon.

Ray began to stir, moaning, his eyes still closed. 

"I have a headache, how do you get a headache from pain meds?" Ray grumbled.

"I told you you took too much!" Dave reminded him.

"You're not my nanny or mum." He frowned. Now that he'd thought of his mother, she wished she was here.

"Will you please get me a glass of water, I've got cotton mouth." Ray asked.

"Well, since you said 'please.'" Dave went into the kitchen and got Ray some water and handed it to him. He got up just enough to drink it all, and lay back.

"Fuck, I need to use the toilet again!" Ray grumbled. 

"Will you let me help you instead of using that sodding crutch that is only making you worse? I'm your brother, we have been through all the shit, walking you to the toilet is not gonna be a problem, especially since you're the one fucking me in my ass almost every night, yeah?" Dave lectured.

"Yeah, all right, help me then." Ray stated quietly.

Dave helped Ray to the toilet and then shut the door for him until he was done. When he was, done, he shouted, and Dave helped him back to the sofa. Ray sat up, his back tired from laying on it for so long.

"Are you, uh, going out tonight?" Ray wondered.

"No." was Dave's reply.

"I could look after myself, if you wanted." Ray promised.

"No, something could happen, and you would not be able to get a hold of me! I'm staying here." Dave pledged.

Dave kept telling himself that it was only a sprain and Ray would be healed soon, especially when Ray was extra irritating. 

By the end of the day, Ray had asked for lunch, a hot water bottle, a bag of ice, water, beer (which was refused), a clean pair of pajamas, tea, more pain pills, to have his pillow fluffed..on an on and Dave was already ragged after the first day!

Finally, he had an idea. Dave went upstairs and undressed, he then used lotion to finger his backside and slip in his anal plug, it make it easier to stretch himself. After walking around the bedroom, he pulled it out, put his dressing gown on, grabbed the lotion and went downstairs where Ray was shouting at the telly.

Dave shut the television off, and stood in front of it, smiling.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Ray shouted. 

"You were watching it, and it was only making your mood worse. I'm going to put you in a good mood and all you have to do is sit there." Dave promised.

Dave scooted the coffee table back, and then kneeled in front of Dave. He pulled Ray's pajama pants with little trouble, and took Ray's flaccid cock in his hand. Dave began to stimulate his brother manually, and when he started to get hard, he began to lick and suck Ray, making him as hard as he could with his hot wet mouth. Ray moaned and breathed heavily as this was done, all signs that Ray was pleased. 

When Dave stopped Ray protested.

"Don't you want your cock in my ass? I'm already stretched, i just need to face you and impale myself on you!" Ray decided he liked that idea, and beckoned for Dave to get in his lap.

Dave slathered lotion on Ray's cock, let his dressing gown fall to the ground, and climbed in Ray's lap. On his knees he turned and grabbed Ray's cock and guided it between his ass cheeks and to his little pink entrance. Once in, he sat down hard, Ray literally impaling him.

Dave cried out in pleasure as Ray's whole length was deep inside him and he had full control. Kissing Ray softly, and then building up to nearly violent kisses, drove both of them mad. Dave began to move himself up and down, and he was amazed they had never done it this way before. It felt so good to have Ray so deep, and Ray no longer felt any pain, do to the pleasure he was receiving. 

Dave ran his hands through Ray's thick brown hair, and ran his hands down his chest. They were not arguing, they were not even speaking! All they could do was let out their emotions with grunts, cries, and moans. 

As both began to feel their pleasure teetering on the edge, bodies damp with sweat, they kissed one last time before Dave lifted his head to the heavens and cried as he came all over himself as well as his brother. Ray was next, closing his eyes, nearly silent when he pumped his brother with his hot seed. 

Both sat still, letting their orgasms finish washing over them, before Dave got off. Come rolled out of his ass and onto Ray, who has some from each of them.

"Oh that is just what I needed, Dave, thank you." He smiled, thankfully.

"Looks i'm going to have to give you a sponge bath. Too bad I don't have a nurses costume!" He joked.

"We could get you one!" Ray suggested.

"Maybe, so long as you remain to be a model patient."

Dave's plan had worked, the only thing he had to worry about now was cleaning up Ray. Both were in such a good mood, he doubted it would be a problem.


End file.
